Tight Spot
by hye-kyo
Summary: Right, Kenshin is pretty. Three-shot. KK.
1. Penniless

**The Consequences of Being Penniless**

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **This is another three part fic, but each part is really short. Hahaha…anyway, this may be OOC and a bit unusual and fantastic but hey this is fanfic…so here goes…

* * *

Part I: Penniless

--

Kaoru couldn't believe it. She poured the contents of her can for the third time and started counting. No, this couldn't be happening.

Kaoru almost cursed. They were in for a drought. They wouldn't be able to survive the whole fall. The next kenjutsu training session she already was sure of was scheduled at the start of winter. Until then there would be no way for them to make money.

Unless, unless a miracle happens. She needed divine intervention, anything.

She stood up, returned her savings can inside her drawer and decided to discuss this with the rest of her makeshift family.

--

"Unless someone else finds work," Kaoru said, "Even a temporary job I mean, I think we'd be fine through fall."

"Akebeko's closing after a couple of weeks since Tae-san said she'd be taking a leave," Yahiko said. He had been helping out at the Akebeko since and Tae-san had been very willing to pay him for his work.

"Alright," Kaoru said, doing a mental calculation, "Any other comment? Suggestion?"

"Well," Kenshin started, "I'd bring Sano with me to Saito and see if there's something he would want us to do."

Kaoru frowned, "Saito is out of town, isn't he?" Sure Saito had commissioned Kenshin to do some jobs, odd and whatnot, and had pay him measly for most. Even if Saito was in town, the possibility of getting a commissioned job from him was low, what with the too many policemen in the force and the low budget accorded to the local police force.

"A-ah…" Kenshin scratched the back of his nape and said, "How about if I help at the clinic?"

"Megumi already has an assistant," Kaoru frowned. This was getting nowhere.

"How about the Maekawa dojo?"

Kaoru turned to him, "Maekawa-san moved to Hokkaido just a couple of days ago and had sold the dojo to a real estate dealer."

"Ah…I forgot…" he tried to smile but saw Kaoru's face contorting into an irritated scowl.

She stood up.

"Where are you going Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin stood up too.

"I'm going to town," she said sharply, "I'll look for a job, for you, me and Sano." And she marched to the gate.

--

Kaoru sat down, noticed fliers being handed out but ignored them. She turned to Tae, "Kenshin's a good cook, I believe the Akebeko would be alright even if you take a leave."

Tae smiled apologetically, "Gomen Kaoru-san. I already told my regulars I'd be closing. I doubt people would come if you still keep it open. Besides, I'm taking most of the cooking wares with me because my sister Sae was asking for them."

"Sou ka…" and she bit her lower lip.

As if remembering something Tae suddenly stood up, picked a flier from a table nearby and handed it to Kaoru, "I saw this earlier. There would be a bidding pageant. The girl with the highest bid wins not just half of the bid money but also a four-month worth supply of rice."

"Really?" Kaoru started reading the flier. So this flier was the one handed outside. "Do you think I could join?"

"Oh," Tae suddenly stopped, "There's an age limit."

"Age limit?"

"Only for girls twenty and above."

"I'm almost twenty," Kaoru said.

"You're a year younger." Tae looked thoughtfully at her and said, "I wish we could find someone."

"Do you think they will know if I'm a year short?"

"The committee knows you probably. Look there," Tae pointed at the end of the flier, "The committee's composed of a couple of dojo owners."

Kaoru read the names. Yamanaka, Higashi…almost all of them were familiar to her. She had been to most of them. How unlucky.

"How about Megumi-san?" Tae suggested.

She looked at Tae, "Right. I'll go see her now."

--

"Iie," Megumi shook her head as she checked the vital signs of the patient sitting on the chair in front of her.

"Please Megumi," Kaoru had her hands together, "If we win, and I am sure we will since I know you're the prettiest girl here, me, Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko would be able to survive."

"I don't really care Kaoru, it's your fault since you baby those three." Megumi wrote something on her chart.

"But Megumi—"

"Besides, I have things to do here. I don't have time to join some stupid pageant."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Kaoru asked desperately.

"Make use of the things around you," Megumi said dismissing her, "I'm sure you'll find something."

--

Kenshin was doing laundry when Kaoru came back. She had been immersed in her thoughts the whole time, looking out at nothing in particular as she sat on the porch thinking. He frowned at himself, he needed to find a job, money is getting scarcer.

He squeezed the cloth and was about to hang it on the clothesline when Kaoru said, "Kenshin, come here for a minute."

--

Megumi told her to look around. Alright, she'd use her imagination. Maybe she would find something, or someone that could and would help them.

Thinking about money drained her and as she sat on the porch watching Kenshin do laundry she had this very weird yet very amazing idea. A smile crept up to her face. Why not? She asked herself and called, "Kenshin, come here for a minute."

--

Kenshin came, puzzled, and stood before her. He asked, "Is there anything you want Kaoru-dono?"

She was smiling which was kind of creepy and said, "Come closer. Let me have a look at you."

Kenshin did so amid bafflement. He almost jumped when Kaoru placed a hand on his forehead and flipped his bangs.

"You're skin's a bit dry," she said, "But that isn't a problem. We could take care of it."

"Kaoru-dono?" he asked.

"Turn around," she ordered.

He furrowed his brows and tried to ask but she shot him an angry look so he quickly followed. He turned around.

"Good," she grinned, "It wouldn't be noticeable."

"What are you talking about Kaoru-dono?"

"Do you think we have the same size?" she asked, her hands touching and examining the length of his sleeves.

"Anou…" he swallowed hard. He had this feeling that Kaoru was up to something.

She drummed her fingers on her chin, "I think so…I guess it's settled then." And she laughed.

--

"What do you mean?" Kenshin was getting nervous, "You want me to join a bidding pageant?"

"Exactly," Kaoru was grinning.

Yahiko laughed. Sano snorted. Kenshin glared at them and said, "But…but I am a man…"

"Right," Kaoru said, "But they don't have to know that, do they?" Shifting into serious mode she said dramatically, "This is for our sake…my sake Kenshin? Do you want to not live through fall?"

"Ke-kedo…" Kenshin felt like crying. He's going to dress up like a woman, act like a woman, and join a woman's pageant. To think that he was the great Hitokiri Battousai of the Tokugawa Era. He wanted to melt and disappear.

"Do it for us Kenshin," Kaoru held his hand, "Do it for me…do it so that we would all survive the dry mornings and chilly nights of fall. Do it so that we would be able to retain our dignity." Kaoru said overdramatically.

Kenshin was beginning to fear Kaoru's different personalities. He cleared his throat, "Why me?"

"Why?" Kaoru frowned, "I think that's pretty obvious."

"Right," Sano snorted.

"You're petite Kenshin," Kaoru said.

Kenshin winced. Being underestimated in fights because of his height was one thing. This was another. Was it his fault he wasn't too gifted in that department?

"I…I mean," Kaoru quickly tried to cover up.

"Why me? Why not…" Kenshin glanced at Yahiko and Sano.

"Look," Kaoru said, emphasizing with a wave of her hands, "Yahiko's too young, and Sano…Sano's a bit too…too…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Tall. I'm a bit too tall and you're a bit too short." And Sano laughed.

Which depressed Kenshin more.

"No that's not what I mean, but well, partially…but no Kenshin," Kaoru stammered, giving Sano an angry look, "Sano's too…too rugged…you, you're homey. That's the difference. Sano's too rugged to look like a woman. They'd see through his disguise and this plan would fail."

"That's being diplomatic Jou-chan," Sano tried hard not to grin, enjoying the depressed look on the redhead's face, "Just tell him my features are too masculine and that his are not." And he let out a loud chuckle which earned him a hit on the head.

"Shut up!" Kaoru growled and instantly turned to Kenshin, "Kenshin what I am trying to say is that Sano's a bit too…rugged, you know in the way that he looks a bit too…too—"

"Rugged? Am I not rugged too?" Kenshin tried to plea.

"Not rugged Kenshin," Sano interjected, nursing his wound, "But ragged. Those two are different. You are ragged."

Kenshin had never experienced so much bruising on his ego.

Kaoru hit Sano again. "Don't take it that way Kenshin. All I am saying is that you have to trust me on this one. You do not want us to die of hunger, do you? That would just be too disgraceful. Especially for you, being the most famous Battousai. Right?"

"But isn't what you're asking me to do also disgraceful?"

"They wouldn't know it was you Kenshin," Kaoru pleaded. She glanced at Yahiko and Sano for help. "We need you to do this for us Kenshin. I'd be with you through all of this I promise. You're the only one who could…could," Kaoru thought of something dramatic, "Save us, you're the only one who could help us. Don't you want to do this for us? For our family?"

Sano glanced at Yahiko and they both nodded. Sano said in a low voice, trying to sound pleading, "I wish I could also be of help. Even to wear women's clothing, or join a pageant…I'd do those things just to be able to help…but unfortunately I couldn't. Somehow…" he looked at Kaoru who nodded at him, urging him to continue, "I envy you…you could do something at least. But here I am, useless, I wish could help…to show Jou-chan my appreciation. Imagine, she has taken us in without any hesitation…if only I could have a chance like you do now Kenshin…" He glanced at Yahiko and whispered, "Your turn."

Yahiko nodded, "Right…Sano's right…if only I'm old enough to do something…"

Kenshin couldn't bear this any longer. His conscience was already telling him to do what Kaoru was telling him to do. He took in a deep breath and glanced up at Kaoru, "Oh…alright…I will do it…"

Kaoru almost jumped with joy but managed to restrain herself.

"But," Kenshin just wanted to try if he could plead his way out, "What about the scar?"

Kaoru grinned, "No problem about that Kenshin. I just have this medicine to cover it up. I once had this huge gash that I needed to hide. That medicine covered it up very well. And anyway the pageant's going to be held sometime during the night so you won't have to worry so much about it. It's going to be too dark for people to even notice it."

Kenshin dropped his head. "What about…what about if they ask who I am?"

"We will tell them you're your distant cousin," Kaoru said brightly, "They don't know you here as Battousai so it wouldn't be too much of a problem."

"But—"

"We'll tell them you went to Kyoto to visit some friend and that your cousin came over to spend some time with us. Alright?"

Kenshin could only nod.

"I am sure we have the same size so we don't have to worry about clothes. I'd go to Megumi's and ask for some beauty tips," she winked and giggled, "I'm getting excited about this."

Kenshin grimaced. Kaoru was getting scary.

--

* * *

**A/n: **So that's part one...hope you all like it though I was a bit mean to Kenshin...

* * *


	2. Limelight

**Tight Spot **

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **This is the second part of Tight Spot, formerly titled as The Consequences of Being Penniless. Anyway, hope you all like it.

* * *

Part II: Limelight (pun intended)

--

She tugged at his sleeve, dragging him through the marketplace. They stopped at a stall. "We're here."

"What are we doing here?" Kenshin asked.

"We're here to register," Kaoru said eagerly. They hurried to the booth.

"Kaoru-san," one of the men in charge of the booth said. He was balding, in a grey gi.

"Konnichiwa Najima-san, we're here to register," Kaoru said, smiling.

"You're below the age limit eh?"

Kaoru nodded, "I am not joining, Kenshin's cousin is coming all the way from Sapporo and we thought it would be nice to let her experience something different while she's in Tokyo."

"Oh, I didn't know Himura-kun has relatives…" Najima-san glanced at Kenshin.

"In fact he has, Kyoko-chan has two brothers ne?" Kaoru asked Kenshin winking.

Kyoko? He wanted to ask but something in Kaoru's face told him to just shut up and nod.

"Really? That's good to hear," Najima-san laughed. He pushed a piece of paper to Kaoru and Kenshin, "Here, this is where you'll sign up."

"Domo," Kaoru said as she leaned down to write. As she finished she returned the paper to Najima-san. "Hope we win." And she crossed her fingers to show him and she laughed.

They excused themselves.

"Who's Kyoko?" he asked as they got away.

"You," Kaoru said, examining Kenshin's hands. "We need to soak your hands in warm water with salt. That'll make your skin softer."

"Kaoru-dono, what do you mean…Kyoko? Me?"

"That'll be your name," she stopped and gazed at his face, "I have a facial cream that'll make your skin softer, you also need to get rid of those facial hairs Kenshin."

He swallowed hard again.

"We'll start as soon as we get home. We only have a week to prepare." And she grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the dojo.

--

Kaoru rubbed the cream on his face. "Do this an hour before you take a bath in the morning, and before you go to bed at night."

"Demo…" Kenshin felt weird with the cream feeling cold on his face.

"And you have to try on some clothes," she hurried to her cabinet, hauled some kimonos out and said, "I rarely use these ones."

He stood up, following her.

She motioned for him to undress but when he didn't move she looked up at him and found him reddening. She blushed herself and said, "No malice Kenshin."

"Right," he laughed nervously, "I wasn't thinking about it anyway."

She frowned. "Here," she handed him a purple kimono.

He removed his gi, his hakama and was left with his loincloth. He felt too self-conscious standing almost naked in front of Kaoru. He swallowed hard as he accepted the kimono from a fairly blushing Kaoru and put it on.

Kaoru frowned, "It's short."

He looked down and found that the hem was about three inches above his ankle.

"What about this?" she handed him a yellow one.

He slipped it on. Nope, it was also too short.

Several short kimonos later Kaoru said, placing her fingers to cup her own chin in a thinking fashion, "What do we do?" And suddenly her eyes brightened, "Oh I remember I have this kimono that I can't wear because it is a bit longer for me. I can't give it to Megumi either because it's probably a bit short for her." She started foraging deep inside her cabinet until she produced a white and navy blue kimono with silver cranes at the hem.

"It's pretty," Kenshin can't help but say.

"I know right?" Kaoru grinned, "I'd have it repaired after the pageant so that I could wear it." And she handed it to him. "Try it on."

And it fit perfectly well. He was almost glad himself. And as he realized he was glad he quickly shook his head and told himself he's a man. He glanced at Kaoru and realized that he was glad not because the kimono fit perfectly but because Kaoru was glad herself. He almost blushed.

"It looks good on you," she said, as if entranced.

"It'll look better on you," the words slipped out of his mouth before he even realized it.

Blush crept up her face and she nervously smiled, "R-really?"

He nodded, blushing too, "H-hai…" and for the first time since he agreed to join the pageant, he was actually glad he did so.

--

Kaoru patted the space beside her. "Come here and make it quick, we only got five days more."

Kenshin nodded, not getting over the sight of Kaoru patting the space beside her. Somehow, it felt too intimate. He felt a shiver through his spine.

"We need to do something about your hair," she said, beckoning him to turn and face her. She stood on her knees as she inspected his hair. "You have healthy hair alright, but you don't take care of it."

"Hai," he murmured, feeling her so close. Maybe the pageant wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Let me wash your hair everyday whenever you take a bath," she suggested.

Kenshin reddened immediately.

"Don't get me wrong Kenshin," she scolded him.

He laughed nervously, "Right…"

--

Kaoru came in the bath while he was getting in the furo. He quickly reddened, hiding quickly anything that needed hiding.

Kaoru blushed and said angrily, "I told you I'd be washing your hair."

"Suman," he nodded apologetically, "I forgot."

"Whatever," she said, averting her eyes. She went behind him, just outside the furo and told him to lean back. She had pulled up her kimono and her sleeves so as not to get her clothes wet.

"Kaoru-dono," he whispered as he felt her fingers massaging his scalp. Her touch was soothing and relaxing.

"Nani?" she lathered some concoction she made on his hair.

"I'll do my best."

"Good," she said, suddenly getting a warm feeling. She was inside the bath with him, literally bathing him, but well, not actually. But that somehow gave her a very distinct feeling. She felt the urge to join him in the furo. She shook her head and scolded herself for being such a pervert.

He closed his eyes, allowed himself to let his guard down for a while and drifted off to sleep.

--

Kenshin was doing laundry when Sano came asking for Kaoru. "She went to the clinic."

"How many days more before the pageant?"

Kenshin thought, "Three?" he was feeling anxious alright.

"Really?" Sano tried hard not to laugh, "Well it seems as if you're having fun doing all those stuff ne?"

"I'm not…" he looked away. What does Sano think? He's some Honjou Kamatari enjoying playing dress up?

"I'm not referring to your homosexual tendencies Kenshin," Sano grimaced, "I'm talking about the missy."

"Oh," he blushed.

"So I was right," and Sano grinned.

"You might think I'm taking advantage of her—"

"Not really," Sano said quickly, "In fact I think she's enjoying it too." And he stood up, "I can't wait to see Kyoko-chan."

And Kenshin puffed his cheeks in humiliation.

--

Kaoru was much more queasy than him. Tonight was the pageant night. She had Kenshin sit down in front of her dresser. Good thing, all those skin-softening measures worked well.

"Don't be nervous," Kenshin said as she spread out the kimono he's going to wear.

"I am not," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"You are," he smiled.

She stopped fussing around and said, "I'm sorry for putting you all through these."

His smile broke into a grin, "I'm glad I could do this for the family…for you…"

"I feel guilty for making you do this."

He feigned annoyance and said, "It's too late to be guilty now."

Kaoru frowned but laughed as he did so. "Alright." She took in a deep breath and said, "Dress up now, we don't have too much time left."

Kenshin was about to undress when she suddenly said, "I'll turn around."

He almost laughed but nevertheless undressed and slipped on the kimono. One of the perks of getting into the pageant was putting on her clothes. No, he doesn't like cross dressing, it just felt so intimate to wear something she wears. He tried tying the obi but eventually gave up on it and said, "Kaoru-dono will you help me with the obi?"

She almost laughed as she walked to him and wound the obi around him. "Just like this."

He watched as her fingers deftly moved to wound the knots. He began to wonder what other intricate things she could do with her hands and he began to flush and feel warm. She was so close, if he would just move a bit then he would be kissing her. But that would be called cheating. And no matter how stupid he looked now, he was no cheater.

"There," she pulled back, gazing at the beautifully wounded knot. "Come on, let's fix your hair. Megumi's coming to help me put on make up."

"Make up?" he panicked. He would even beat Kamatari at this rate.

--

"That's a pretty do you've got Ken-san…oops, Kyoko-chan…" and Megumi laughed, making him redder that he already was.

"I thought you aren't going to come. You said you have patients," Kaoru said with an arched brow.

"I just wanted to see Ken-san," she started opening her bag, placing in the dresser the several rouges and make up paraphernalia she brought.

"That's a lot," Kaoru commented.

"Of course, anything to make Ken-san the prettiest," and she laughed again.

Kenshin dropped his head in embarrassment.

--

"We are all set," Kaoru grinned as she gazed at him. Megumi just left, doing a good job putting on make up on his face.

Kenshin managed a weak smile.

"Don't forget, no kenjougo, always smile, adjust your voice, act vulnerable, be fragile-looking. And no wide or big movements." She gazed at his face again, at his hair let loose apart from his half-ponytail which she did with some more intricate knots, at the beautiful kimono, at his tabi-engulfed feet. She brushed a tendril from his face, checking that the hair hanging loose behind his back was soft and smooth. She marveled at her masterpiece. "You're very beautiful."

He reddened, hoping that she would not look at him in such a way, it was too embarrassing. He would like it more if he was dressed like a man and she was looking at him like that. He cleared his throat and asked, "What happens next?"

"The bidding starts at eight. You will spend the night with whoever bids for you," she said.

"Night? You haven't told me this before…"

"Because you didn't ask me," she cleared her throat, "But when I said spend I only meant to say drinking tea or sake or talking. Every other thing is against the rules."

Kenshin breathed out a sigh of relief, "Yokatta…"

She smiled, "Don't worry, I'll look after you." And she giggled. "I hope you don't change your preferences after tonight."

Kenshin pouted and almost felt challenged to kiss her there and then to show her but stopped when he remembered how much time and effort Megumi had given when she put on rouge on his mouth.

"Just joking," and she laughed, "Come on now? Sano and Yahiko would be coming with us. They're already outside."

--

"Who's the sexy chick?" Sano gave him a once over.

Kenshin scowled at him.

"Oh, it's Kyoko-chan." Sano laughed and Yahiko joined too.

"Stop it," Kaoru scolded the two, noting Kenshin's embarrassment and his discomfort. She slipped an arm around Kenshin's and escorted her. "Don't worry, you look really good."

"Are you sure they won't see through the disguise?" he asked, leaning closer to her. Telling himself that leaning closer doesn't count as cheating. Nor taking advantage. He was just playing her role as a woman.

"Of course Kenshin. Your disguise is flawless, unless you let your guard down."

"I won't."

She beamed, patted his nose and pulled him into a quick and loose hug, "That's good. Really good."

* * *

**A/n: **So that was part II, I haven't yet thanked those who cared to read and review. Anyway, thanks a lot!

* * *


	3. Busted

**Tight Spot **

**By hye kyo**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, RK isn't mine…

**Author's Notes: **This is the third and final part of Tight Spot, formerly titled as The Consequences of Being Penniless. Anyway, hope you all like it.

* * *

Part III: Busted

--

The pageant came in a blur. Before he knew it he was being introduced and before he knew it the bidding has started. He knew the bidding price has been forced up by Sano, what with him joining suddenly as if he has money an all. He was certain he saw Kaoru urging Sano to bid higher, stopping when they were certain it wouldn't go any higher. But as far as he could tell, judging from Kaoru's happy face, Kenshin got the highest bid.

The man who bid for him was good-looking, not that he could tell anyway. It was Kaoru who told him so. He was tall, much taller than Sano, has broad shoulders and jet-black hair. He seemed to be the kind of man who earned much from doing nothing. His name was Takeshi Masaharu.

They rode on a carriage, Kenshin feeling uncomfortable all throughout.

Takeshi offered a hand as Kenshin stepped down from the carriage. He almost 'eeped' as he was startled by the sudden contact.

"You're nervous," Masa-kun, that's what he told him to call him, said.

Kenshin swallowed hard, adjusted his voice and murmured, "Go-gomen…" he wanted to collapse.

Attendants ushered them inside a grand room, about several tatamis large, where low tables were set-up. There were already a couple of men in grays and blacks and women in elaborate kimonos and dos. Kenshin was relieved they weren't going to be alone, that would save him from too much squeaking.

Takeshi beckoned him to sit down beside him, amid the group of men already drinking sake. He grinned at Kenshin, told him to scoot closer and even brushed a finger to the hem of his kimono sleeve. Kenshin felt faint coming.

"You were late," a balding man sitting at the far right of the table snorted. He laughed rowdily, beckoned to the woman beside him to pour him another glass of sake.

Kenshin winced. He was having a wave of nausea. Takeshi glanced at him and Kenshin quickly shook his head, remembering Kaoru's advices. He let out a little smile and asked him if he wanted sake.

"You've got a pretty girl," another one said.

Takeshi suddenly threw an arm around Kenshin which almost made him puke. "Worth the wait eh?"

Kenshin fought the urge to smack the living daylights out of him.

"Ne Kyoko-chan?"

Kenshin swallowed hard, felt his free hand slowly starting to touch his way to the open flap of his kimono. "H-hai…Masa-kun," he said throatily.

That earned him a chuckle from Takeshi.

Kenshin quickly scooted a little, avoiding Takeshi's arched brow. The latter only smiled and pulled the redhead even closer.

"So how are we to go about it?" someone asked.

"They have been tighter than usual," another said.

Kenshin turned and discreetly listened as he poured another cup. What were they talking about?

"We needed a diversion," Takeshi said, leaning back, placing a hand on Kenshin's lap.

Kenshin fought the urge to vomit.

"What kind?"

"They are hot on our trail. In fact from my sources I heard that they're coming now," he glanced at his watch, "In an hour."

Kenshin narrowed his gaze. Just who is this man?

People started to panic. Takeshi hushed them down, "But of course…not here." He laughed, "You know me."

"What's going to happen?" the bald man asked.

"I set up another meeting at an unlikely place."

"You reminded me," a rather young man asked and stood up, "Why did you set this meeting here of all places, when you know it's near the district?"

Takeshi snorted, "That's the diversion. We needed to get out of their sight while still doing business."

The other details suddenly became a blur to Kenshin as the other men began to laugh and Takeshi suddenly pulling him to his feet and leading him to a private room. Oh no…what now?

--

Kaoru leaned against the wall. Kenshin's been there for an hour already. What's happening? The man who was with him seemed nice and rich. But what if he tries something else? That would totally ruin the plan.

She sneaked in, avoiding the inn mistress quickly by ducking behind the huge water containers. When the coast was clear she crept up the narrow flight of stairs and started checking the rooms.

The first floor was almost empty, save for a couple of men and women who passed out on the tatami. The floor was mostly composed of big rooms for drinking parties. Kenshin was nowhere in sight. That led her to believe he was taken in to one of the private rooms upstairs. And that was dangerous.

The second floor had a couple of rooms. She slight opened the door of the first room she stumbled upon and heard noises. She tried her hardest not to peek but well, being inexperienced at such things, her curiosity took over her.

She reddened as she made out a tangle of limbs and hair and stretches of flesh in the dark. Quickly, she ducked out, telling herself not to mind other people's business. She doesn't want to ruin her own idea of lovemaking, does she? Kenshin would just have to show her.

She shook her head. Now she's getting dirty thoughts.

Speaking of Kenshin, she hurried to the other rooms, checked them and was half-relieved half-annoyed at not finding him there. She marched up to the third floor and found only two big rooms. She hurried to the one on the left and found it empty.

So the Kenshin's most probably in the room on the right. But what if he wasn't there? She stopped. She should've checked outside first. But well, it's too late to hesitate now. She just have to see for herself.

--

She sneaked in successfully and managed to hide behind a cabinet. Kenshin was there with the Takeshi guy. They were talking and Takeshi was laughing.

She wanted to puke.

She moved closer to strain her ear to listen.

"You're very pretty Kyoko-chan," the man said, inching closer to Kenshin.

Kenshin only laughed nervously and said, "D-domo Masa-kun…"

Kaoru tried hard not to laugh out loud. Masa-kun? She would tease him tomorrow about it.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Her redhead shook his head hesitantly and murmured, "Iie…I am just…"

"Nervous?" another loud and deep laugh.

"H-hai…"

"There's no need to be." And he took a step closer, trapping Kenshin against the wall.

"M-Masa-kun…" Kenshin covered his mouth with his hand.

Kaoru panicked. No way a guy is going to kiss Kenshin. And in front of her! And even before she does! But she strained herself, the plan will fail, the townspeople would know they were trying to cheat, Kenshin would be humiliated, he would never talk to her again, he would leave because of humiliation, and as an added bonus no one would ever give her a job anymore because she's a liar, scheming cheater. She shook her head, Kenshin will eventually work it out. She kept trying to hear.

"Is this your first time?" he was too close.

There was a tentative pause and then, "H-hai…" and Kenshin tried to push him gently away.

He only laughed.

"Why…why don't we take things slowly…?"

Good thinking Kenshin, Kaoru told herself. She glanced behind her. She has to get Sano and if things get worse they'd have to knock that stupid pervert down and take Kenshin back home. They'd say it was for self-defense, hoping they'd get away with it.

She quickly darted out, praying that Kenshin would manage until reinforcements came.

--

Kaoru was running when she slammed right into Saito. "Saito! You're here!" she almost shrieked.

Saito arched a brow and made his men halt. "It's late, what are you doing out here?"

Kaoru tried to catch her breath. She wanted to tell him she was out to get Sano because Kenshin was in danger…of well, getting raped…and that all of those was because of her. But realizing that the dojo was a bit too way off she exclaimed, "I need your help!"

Saito clucked a tongue, "You and Battousai, you're a bunch of danger-magnets. I'm in a foul mood so spill."

Kaoru breathed out a thank you and told him everything. She watched as Saito's face turned into a scowl, until his face almost turned green.

"I didn't know Battousai could stoop so low," and he started walking away.

"Please Saito I need your help. This was all my fault," and she grabbed Saito's arm.

The envelope he was holding slipped down his grip as well as the contents. He let out a curse as he started putting things back in.

"Gomen," and Kaoru stooped down to help and started picking up papers when she chanced upon a white bio data sheet with a picture.

"Give me that," Saito grabbed the paper.

"He looks familiar," Kaoru thoughtfully said. Saito stopped and frowned at her.

"What did you say?"

"I think I've seen that guy before," she said, thinking aloud.

"Where?" suddenly Saito was serious.

"Aha!" Kaoru exclaimed. Now she remembers. The hair was just a bit different but the face was exactly the same, well except for the goatee.

"Who is it?"

"It's Takeshi-san," she turned to Saito, "He was at the bidding earlier."

"Bidding?"

"The one I'm telling you about," she frowned. Saito wasn't listening.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. He is with Kenshin now."

Saito became suspicious, "Are you just trying to get me to help that stupid Battousai?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No…why do you have Takeshi-san's picture anyway?"

Saito cleared his throat, beckoned to his men and asked her, "Where is Battousai?"

--

Kenshin barely managed to get away when the drunk Takeshi pounced on him. The drinking game ended just as Kenshin thought the pervert was starting to fall asleep. But maybe his hormones had already taken over and was now acting through his body. Kenshin shivered.

"Don't be afraid Kyoko-chan," he coaxed in a sing-song voice, running drunkenly after Kenshin.

"De-demo…" Kenshin squeaked and was about to reach the first shoji when he stepped on the hem of his kimono and landed on his face. That hurt. He frowned. Kaoru-dono, where are you? Anyone!

Takeshi chuckled and quickly caught him just as he was standing up. Takeshi hovered above him and pressed closer.

Kenshin could feel that something poking against his thigh and felt bile rising to his throat. This pervert, he told himself, and tried to squirm away.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he slurred, starting to hiccup, grabbing him just as he started moving.

He shut his eyes close, prayed hard and screamed inwardly, Kaoru-dono!

--

"I thought you were out of the town?" Kaoru swallowed hard, taking large intakes of breath, and then she continued, "So you're saying that man with Kenshin is a drug dealer?" Kaoru jogged, keeping up with Saito's long, quick strides.

"I arrived a couple of hours ago. We received a tip that his group would be having a meeting somewhere in the suburbs. When we got there earlier the place was deserted. And we were back to square one. If what you are saying is true then…" he stopped talking.

"Then?" she asked, feeling a churning in her stomach.

"Then it's dangerous. He's a dangerous man."

Kaoru furrowed her brows.

"His real name is Iwazu Hitotsu. He has a number of aliases. Five years ago he was involved in a massacre. He disappeared during his trial, and started a drug dealing syndicate. Some of the members of the police force who had handled his case disappeared, and some were found murdered."

"But Kenshin is…he is not in danger, is he?" Kaoru quickened.

"Of course Battousai is more superior in fighting terms. But Iwazu has the arms, the men and the resources. Besides, Battousai doesn't have his sakabatou with him, does he?"

Kaoru clenched her fists. They have to hurry.

--

Kenshin kicked, and heard a groan from the pervert. He was turned and was trying to get up when Takeshi pulled him down, smiling perversely as he hovered above him.

"Kyoko-channnnnnn…" and he leaned closer, trying to kiss him.

Kenshin shivered and ducked.

"Don't movesomuch…Kyoko-channnnnn…"

Kenshin 'bleched' and tried to squirm away again. He would just have to say it was al for self-defense.

--

Saito ordered his men to surround the inn and barged in just as the inn mistress came. He ignored her and went straight to the drinking rooms on the first floor. "Identify them," he said, pointing to the passed out men.

He went around, Kaoru pulling at his sleeve telling him to check Kenshin upstairs.

"Officer Fujita, these men are in the list," one of the juniors said.

"Right. Good, take them," and he marched upstairs. He turned to the inn mistress, "Who are currently in your inn?"

"Just a group of business men. They had the inn reserved for tonight. Why? What's happening?" the inn mistress looked stressed out.

Saito disregarded her and beckoned another officer to take charge of her.

"Kenshin's in the second floor," Kaoru said, heaving.

"Take everyone out," Saito ordered. They reached the third floor landing and to the other officers with him he said, "We'll barge in."

"Wait," Kaoru quickly took a step in front of him, "You say it is dangerous. What about Kenshin?"

"Battousai could take care of himself," and he pushed Kaoru aside and with a quick flurry of his gatotsu he slashed the shoji.

Kaoru almost cried out but stopped when Saito's face turned green.

--

Kenshin was blocking the pervert's face when the shoji blew open. Lying on his back with Takeshi on top of him, he upturned his face and found a green-faced Saito and a shocked Kaoru in the entryway. He was almost glad had it not for Takeshi groping his behind trying to remove his kimono off him.

Saito cleared his throat and told his men, "Get the man and make sure he wouldn't get away."

The drunk Takeshi cursed and tried to fight back was too groggy to even move. As the officers started pulling him away from the almost-undressed Kenshin, he fell asleep.

"K-Kaoru-dono…Saito…" he murmured.

It took Kaoru a while to finally say, "Kenshin." And she hurried to him and helped him get up.

Saito flicked his eyes and examined him from head to feet, "You're pretty Kyoko-chan."

And Kenshin reddened with embarrassment. He suddenly blurted out, "Don't make fun of me!"

Kaoru tried hard not to laugh but still told Saito, "It's rude to stare you know."

That earned her a pout from Kenshin.

Kaoru cleared her throat, "Would Kenshin's involvement be reported too?" That would mean discovery of their cheating.

Saito chuckled. "Of course. I didn't know you could stoop so low Battousai."

Just as Kaoru was starting to protest two officers came and reported, "Everyone's taken out Officer Fujita." The taller one glanced at Kenshin and smiled. He leaned closer to Saito and asked, "Who's the pretty girl?"

Saito's face contorted as he tried hard not to laugh, "Battousai has gone undercover."

"Oh," the taller one took a step back and looked away. He eventually excused himself followed by the smaller one.

Kenshin looked at Saito, "Domo."

"You actually look good as a girl Battousai. You could make a living out of it." And he turned on his heel just as Kenshin started fuming angrily while Kaoru tried to calm him down.

--

"I wish I was there too," Yahiko snorted.

"It's rated PG Yahiko," Sano said, poking a finger at his nose.

Yahiko grunted.

"So what happened?" Sano gave Kenshin a perverted grin, which earned him a smack from Kaoru.

"Good thing I chanced by Saito," Kaoru heaved out a sigh, patting the space beside her to beckon Kenshin to sit down.

Kenshin followed eagerly like a dog and said, "I have to properly thank Saito."

"They didn't report it?" Sano asked.

"They did alright but they left out Kenshin's involvement, but not Kyoko-chan's. I told Najima-san Kyoko-chan quickly left for Sapporo because what happened was very traumatic," Kaoru brushed Kenshin stray bang.

Kenshin blushed. Since they started preparing for the pageant Kaoru has become more physical. Not that he minded anyway.

"Good," Sano laughed, "Maybe next time we could register Saya-chan in the next pageant."

Kaoru arched a brow, "Who's Saya-chan?"

Sano stood up and putting a hand on his hip he said in a small voice, "Me!" and he laughed, "You know, I idolize Kenshin." And he laughed like a school bully.

"I'll be Yoko-chan!" Yahiko imitated Sano's pose and joined his laughing.

"Stop it!" Kaoru couldn't help but laugh which made her feel guilty seeing Kenshin really feeling embarrassed. She would make it up to him. "Go away!" she stood up and pushed them back inside.

They were still laughing as they disappeared inside. She went back to sit beside Kenshin, watching with guilt the sad expression he was now sporting. "Daijoubu yo Kenshin. At least we now have money. And we don't have to worry about rice."

He nodded. He worried that Kaoru was starting to see him differently now, in a negative way. Perhaps he needed to do something about it, he needed to tell her what he really feels. She was starting to act very protectively of him, like she was his sister. Maybe because of what happened in the past week, he looked so vulnerable while trying to act like a girl and last time if not for her…No, he needed to do something about it.

"Ne?" she flicked her eyes in worry when he didn't respond.

"Kaoru-dono," he suddenly said, standing and facing her.

She looked up and furrowed her brows, "Hai?"

He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip. Upon releasing his breath he murmured, "I may not look like it…but I am a man."

Her brow arched. Of course, of course she knew. What does he mean anyway?

"So…" he took her hand, "So if you wouldn't mind I would be glad to show you."

Her eyes widened slowly at what he implied and her mouth gaped to say something. She waited for him to take back what he said but when he didn't she realized he was serious. She knew that he wasn't just talking about something perverted and that meanings run deep in his words and those meanings impinge their weight on her so that somehow she found it hard to respond.

He swallowed hard, waited and hoped, hoped that she would realized that the past week had been the most intimate they had ever been. And hoped that she had liked it and would be very willing to be just like that with him forever.

She almost laughed as she recalled the events of the past week and suddenly it all made sense to her: his laughter, his blushes, the slight press of his leg against hers, him leaning against her, his arm intertwined with hers, his scent on her kimonos that he had fitted. A small smile crept up her face as she finally murmured, "Hai, I would really like that."

Kenshin sighed, relieved. Well, having no money may have its perks after all.

--

Owari

--

* * *

**A/n: **So this is the end. I am thinking of making an epilogue, or anotehr story as a continuation but Kaoru would be in the tight spot...I still don't know. Anyway, I hope I satisfied you with the lame ending...I wanted to put in a lemon or a lime but maybe I'd just put it in the epilogue or somwhere else...

* * *


End file.
